dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diabolus
Diabolus, formerly known as Tikvah, and under his alias Sargon Irarum, is the main antagonist of the fanfic series, The Hunter. He is the son of Satan, the original Devil, and the one who helped turn demonkind into Devils. Diabolus is also one of the first Sacred Gear wielders after the Flood, acquiring the Vision Authority from his mother and is leader of Legion, an organization once affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. Appearance Diabolus appears as handsome young man in his early twenties. He has short black hair and pale skin. Normally his eyes are a yellowish-brown, but when using his demonic powers or angered, turn red. During his time when he was injured, Diabolus's face seems to be made entirely of scar tissue, extending from above his upper lip and covering his entire head and the back of his neck. As such, he has no visible nose, ears, hair or eyes, though the outlines of eye sockets can be seen. He had numerous tubes going through him, enabling him to breathe. When activating the Eye of Truth, a third eye appears on Diabolus's forehead. It has a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eye ball, with a red sclerae and irides, and a pentagram symbol etched on the iris itself. During his time when injured, Diabolus created a clone of himself, changing its race of a Vampire to appear in public under the alias 'Sargon Irarum'. The clone has a slim, oblong head with a sharp chin and defined jawlines, having a pair of pointed ears on either side, pale lavender hair and red eyes. His eyebrows were so thin that one may sometimes confuse the yellow markings on his forehead as his eyebrows instead. The attire involved a three-layered tuxedo, having an overall white color scheme. Personality Background Little is known about Diabolus's origins. What is noted was that he was born around 5,000 years ago in Sumer. His mother, whose name was not known except as the Whore of Babylon, was a simple woman who was overly curious. Her curiosity attracted the attention of Satan, who planned to use her to give birth to a child who would be the tool for the destruction of Heaven and God. After some unknown events, Satan impregnated the whore who was forced to give birth on her own. An unforeseen act was that due to using so much of her life-force, the Sacred Gear, Vision Authority, that she unknowingly carried, was transferred over to her baby. The child was soon born at the expense of his mother's life. Despite being an infant, the child possessed immense demonic power that enabled him to survive and gain an enhanced memory. Since then he would steal food and clothes to survive, hiding out in abandoned buildings and temples. Then one day he was found by Seth, who had returned from Mu a few years ago. He recognized the potential and Sacred Gear the child wielded, though unaware of his heritage. Thus, Seth took in the child as his student and named him Tikvah. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the son of the original Devil, Satan, Diabolus possesses large levels of demonic power. It even outstrips the current Four Great Satans, two of whom are deemed Super Devils. In fact, Diabolus himself is ranked as a Supreme Devil, which has only been held by his father. *'Dark Void': The power that Diabolus inherited from Satan, Dark Void allows him to use powerful darkness for various purposes, such as offense and defense, create constructs like weapons and armor, and even use it to heal himself. His mastery over this power makes Diabolus equal to beings such as Erebus and Nyx. With its power he can erase anything from existence. *'Hellfire': Diabolus can also use the flames of hell, Hellfire, which is far stronger than the flames of the Phenex Clan. These flames not only do physical damage, but can also harm the victim's soul too, burning it into oblivion. At full power, Hellfire also has the ability to burn through space and time. Eye of Truth: Another power Diabolus inherited from Satan, the Eye of Truth is his most powerful weapon. Once activated, Diabolus gains total control of the environment and his surroundings. Mastering reality itself, Diabolus can perform various abilities with this. He can turn back or speed up time, be it a millisecond or even a century. He is also capable of manipulating the minds of others, planting illusions and forcing them to see what he wishes them to see, however he deems fit. Because of its great power, Diabolus only uses this when facing a powerful foe. Demon Manipulation: *'Demonic Empowerment': Hell Manipulation: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Spear Mastery: Master Magician: Diabolus is an incredibly powerful magician, rivaling even the likes of Baphomet. He has demonstrated knowledge on various magical styles that he has learned from his millenniums on Earth. With that, Diabolus can also combine various magical circles for different effects, which he uses to catch his opponents off guard so they cannot prepare a proper response. When facing enemies, Diabolus can immediately know which spell or magic will be most effective and how to counter his enemies when they attack. *'Mystic Law': Diabolus's attempt to copy Seth's Quantum Astro. Simply put, Diabolus can create new spells or copy others by subconsciously understanding the desired effects. This also includes augmenting them, negating the magic, removing their weaknesses, creating new spells by combining existing ones or bypassing another person's spell. However, this only works on spells and magic that require certain forms of energy, such as demonic, holy, magical, godly, draconic or senjutsu. It also doesn't work on magic powers stronger than Diabolus, such as Ophis, Seth and Great Red. Body Modifications: Due to having performed many experiments on himself, Diabolus is capable of manipulating his body, including his cells, at a molecular level. Most of this revolves around gaining powerful regenerative healing capabilities, allowing him to survive even fatal wounds. Other abilities include allowing Diabolus to morph parts of his body or all of it, giving him multiple shapeshifting skills. In most cases, Diabolus will enlarge his muscles or change his arms and hands into various weapons or generating additional appendages. He can even harden his skin to the point that it can deflect powerful items like Holy and Demonic Swords. *'Cloning': In an extension of his ability to control his own body, Diabolus can also create clones of himself. These clones allow Diabolus to see and hear what they do, and speak through them. He can even change the species of these clones, though limited to races similar to demons. The clones are weaker than the original, having half of Diabolus' actual power. *'Organic Constructs': A byproduct of his shapeshifting ability, Diabolus can create various organic constructs from his own body. This is usually used on his arms, allowing him to change them into weapons such as blades, whips, axes and even guns for attacking. He can even enlarge parts of his body too, such as his arms and fists. Power Absorption: By using a complex procedure where he combines Dark Void, Mystic Law, and Eye of Truth, Diabolus can take the powers of other beings, even holy ones belonging to Gods and Angels. The process time differs depending on the strength of the victim and can only be done if said target is incapacitated, weaken or recently dead. Master Scientist & Inventor: Master Manipulator: Master Tactician: Master Combatant: Flight: Equipment Vision Authority (幻 権限, ビジョンオーソリティ, Bijon Ōsoriti): Also known as the “Eyes Seeing All-Knowing” is a Longinus Class Sacred Gear. When activated, the user's eyes turn white and their sclera turns black with a single black-dot like pupil in the middle. The Sacred Gear grants the user powerful preconigitve abilities, enabiling them to see their own future. According to Diabolus, it doesn't allow him to see a single future, but multiple ones. With this, Diabolus can easily foresee different outcomes and react accordingly. When revolving around special abilities, when Diabolus looks into the future and understands them intuitively, he can render himself immune to the powers instantly. *'Almighty Sight' (魂 全能, ソウルオールマイティー, Sōru Ōrumaitī): Also known as "Supreme Eyes that Wield Truth and Fate", is Diabolus's sub-species Balance Breaker and the first sub-species to be made. His Eye of Truth changes to take on a black sclera and white eye and a red five pointed star shaped pupil. The same form appears on Diabolus's main eyes, but he gains three pupils in them. Along with the abilities he had before, Diabolus can now change the future within his sphere of influence, including setting up traps where he knows his opponent will be, bypassing their defenses to attack or out manuevering them, negate or absorb powers used against him and even warp reality to bring himself back to life. Anguis: The primary weapon of Satan, it was passed onto Diabolus after his father's death. The counterpart to the True Longinus, Anguis can channel the wielder's demonic power, compressing it to make it more potent and devastating. It can fire powerful beams of demonic energy that can destroy barriers of the highest order, slay gods, angels and dragons, or the spear itself can extend, causing anything that the blade touches to ignite and explode, leaving great destruction in its wake. A single strike to the ground from Anguis can create a fissure the size of an island. Both Satan and Diabolus could control the spear telekinetically, allowing them to manipulate the spear for range attacks. The spear can also amplify the wielder's magical and demonic powers and aid in the usage of spells. Its durability is so great that it can contend with god-like weapons and those forge in Heaven without getting so much as a scratch. Furthermore, Anguis' blade also carries a poison of demonic origins, extremely potent that only powerful healing properties can nullify it if it reaches in time. It can channel also Hellfire and the Dark Void, the signature ability of Satan and his son, Diabolus. Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Demons Category:Half demon Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users